


Read with me

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, cuteness, fluffs, squish moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: After searchingthe internet for comfortable reading positions, Orion gets an idea and makes his way to Megatron's chambers, not knowing the outcome of the bold move he's about to make. Will Megatron recognize his feelings? Or will he push Orion away? Read to find out.
Relationships: Megatron/Orion Pax
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Read with me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello my readers. It is I, BlueStar19. My little sister wrote a one-shot that takes place in Transformers Prime season 2 episodes 1-3 with Orion Pax. It is AU. I hope you enjoy. She would like me to post her work on my fanfiction, archive, and quotev accounts, so I will. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Main paring:  
> OrionxMegatron
> 
> Warnings: fluffs, cuteness, squish moments.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. Nor do I own this story. That belongs to my little sister.

"M-Megatron?"

The warlord looked up from his spot at his desk, seeing Orion timidly standing in the doorway. "M-may I finish my reading in here? I'm almost done."

Smiling gently at him, Megatron motions him further into his berthroom. "Of course, Orion. Please come in."

The door closes with a soft click. Orion walks across the room and stands a few feet away from Megatron, shyly looking down. Taking a breath, he did something he might regret later. Megatron goes from confused to shocked as Orion sits on his lap, pedes handing over the arm of the chair slightly and leaning back on his right shoulder.

"Orion? What are you doing~?" Megatron asked, smirking slightly through his blush.

"Reading. This is the best reading position I found on the internet. I can move if you want," he replied, moving to stand up only to get pulled back against Megatron. A heavy blush covered his faceplate when he did that.

"You're fine where you are," Megatron told him, smirk growing wider at the cute blush covering his little data clerk's face.  
Trying to ignore how close he now was to his secret crush, he continued reading on his datapad.

Keeping one arm around Orion's midsection, Megatron continued to write his poems with the other. This specific one was about his hidden feelings for the mech in his lap.

"Who's this?" Megatron turned to see what his friend was talking about only to notice Ravage had snuck in and was now curled on Orion's lap, purring happily as the mech pet his helm.

Smiling at the cute scene, Megatron took a picture and started to pet the cybercat as well. "His name is Ravage, one of Soundwave's minicon children. How he manages to get in here, I have no clue," Megatron said with an amused chuckle.

Purring more at the attention, Ravage relaxed and settled down for a quick nap. Megatron turned back to his work and Orion kept reading, now with a servo resting on the arm Megatron had around his waist.

Feeling Orion shift and relax more, Megatron gently took the datapad from his servo before it fell and set it on his desk.

"Tired, Orion?" he whispered, nuzzling a bit into his neck cables.

"A little," Orion muttered, trying to shake off the need to recharge. "I have to finish my reading though."

Guessing what was going to happen, Ravage jumped down and walked out the door, making sure to lock it on his way out, winking at Megatron when he did.

The gladiator half glared at the cat for thinking that way, sighing a little.

"It will still be there when you wake up. Promise. For now, you need sleep."

Standing up, Megatron holds Orion in his arms bridal style and turns towards the berth.

Orion gave up on struggling and relaxed in his arms, his arms around his neck cables.

"Fine. Only because you said so," Orion tiredly murmered, nuzzling Megatron's chassis.

Chuckling, Megatron set Orion down on the berth and covered him with the blanket. He turned to go back to his work but a servo on his wrist stopped him.

"You need recharge as well. Join me? Please?"

Turning to look at the mech in his berth, Megatron gives in as he sees those beautiful optics, pleading him to stay.

"If that is what you wish," he replies, taking the invitation and laying under the covers. "Is this alright?"

Orion smiles up at him and moves closer, cuddling Megatron.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect," he says, purring when he feels the mech hold him in his arms.

"Goodnight my sweet little data clerk." Megatron kisses him on the helm, curling around him and holding him close.

"Goodnight, my mighty gladiator," Orion whispers back, nuzzling the warlord's chassis. "I love you..."

Megatron smiles down at the now asleep mech cuddling him and said the words he's been wanting to hear since he met him back on Cybertron before the war.

"I love you too Orion. So much more than you know."

From his own berthroom, Soundwave takes his visor off and smiles at the pair he was watching.

"I am glad you found the peace and love you've searched for, my friend."

Soundwave ended the recording and saved it in a special file and put his visor back on. Turning in his chair, he gave Ravage cybercat treats, glad his plan worked. Taking the small needle from his son, Soundwave set it next to the bottle of sleeping fluid.

The Nemesis was quiet that night, Megatron finally resting and with the mech he loves, he was finally at peace.


End file.
